Say What?
by Werepup
Summary: Sirius is just a little confused one day when James and Lily come back to life with Remus Lupin's illigitamate daughter and a hyperactive Chibi Potter in tow. And apperantly Dumbledore has known all along...


Just like a Cockroach  
  
by Chloe Lupin and with help from Erin Potter  
  
"In a toss up between this and Azkaban, I'd choose Azkaban." I said turning around to fully face Katherine Hasslehoff. There I was standing in the middle of Marauder's Den, a recently un-convicted man, in a flowered apron, which was tied round my waist and a bottle of Mrs. Skower's All- Purpose Magical Mess Remover protruding out of my robe pocket.  
  
"Honestly Sirius! Don't make a Mountain out of a Nifler Hole!" she says as she dusts off her thirtieth shelf. I roll my eyes and sit down with gusto in a winged back chair. Only twenty more minutes until Remus and Arabella come to save me from my cleaning captor. I twiddle my thumbs as Kat moves around humming Gwen Weasley's "Nobody's Fool", dusting around me. I've begun to hum along and we have a wonderful two-part harmony going as the doorbell lets out a shrill ring.  
  
"I'll get it!" I bellow bounding out of the chair and away from the living room.  
  
"Like I needed you to tell me!" Kat replied not even bothering to look up. I skid down the hall and stop with a sharp halt at the doorframe to the front door. I fling the door open and briefly glance outside.  
  
"Katherine, you have visitors!" I screech over my shoulder. I turn to leave but some mysterious force pulls my eyes back from the door. My eyes dwindle at the visitors and the world begins to gyrate in a downwards spiral. The last thing I hear is the sound of my own faint voice warbling out "Ja...Ja...Ja..."  
  
Cold hands slap my face and call my name, and I feel my head on the wood floor. I look up and see blurry images. I hear the back door slam shut and the sound of heavy footfalls moving through the house. The footsteps grow louder pounding in my ears. I flip over and sit up as Remus and Arabella stop dead in the doorway, jaws on the floor and eyes bugged out. Suddenly a look of sudden dawning etches on Arabella's oval face.  
  
"It's so sad," she says lightly.  
  
Remus' eyes draw slowly away from the scene in the front hall to look at her, a deep look of confusion in his gold-flecked eyes. "What's so sad?"  
  
"Dumbledore's dead." she says the calm look never leaving her face. Remus' however is one of mass distress and confusion.  
  
"What! When! I saw him at lunch in the Great Hall! When were you going to tell me?"  
  
Arabella's face is now a grimace of anger. "Let me rephrase. He will be, once I get my hands on him!" and with that she storms out of the hall and into the living room throwing some powder into the fire, yelling 'The Headmaster's Office' as it hits the grate.  
  
"Hello Arabella," Dumbledore says as he steps out of the fireplace, brushing soot off his robes. He enters the main hall and if he has been expecting this all along, says mildly, "James I do believe your several years too early." I blink and turn around, expecting to have an un-dead James Potter staring back at me. "Funny we've been getting reactions like this all day." Zombies don't have senses of humor do they? And Zombies don't look so.alive, or animated for that matter. "Unky James can I come out now?" a small child peers from between Lily (who in all this mass chaos has been completely silent) and James. In her arms she carries what looks to be a wolf pup who is attempting to nip at her, "Bad girl!" she says, hitting the pup on its snout. The pup whimpers and James sighs, "Erin, no!" he says trying to take the small cub away from her. However, the child is too quick for his ex-Chaser reflexes. "Hi!" she says skidding to a halt in front of Arabella, "Like my Werepup? Her name's Chloe." With a large snap the wolf cub turns in to an unbelievably smaller girl who is bawling in unmasked fear. "Awww, Chloe, no cry! I no mean to hurt you. I wuv you!" she says squeezing the smaller girl, who is, if at all possible, crying harder. Dumbledore bends down to become level with the two children. "Ah you must be Erin Potter and Chloe Lupin," he said with a serene smile. 


End file.
